L'addio
by Yukaai-san
Summary: Nessa história Chrome e Mukuro logo depois da luta contra Daemon Spade tem momentos inesquecíveis juntos só que o futuro depois não lhes é muito agrádavel. 6996  Personagens de Akira Amano


L' addio*

* * *

><p>*L'addio significa <em>A despedida<em> em italiano.

Logo após a luta contra Daemon Spade. Mukuro finalmente retorna ao seu verdadeiro corpo. Tsuna havia convidado Chrome e Mukuro para voltarem com eles, mas ambos dispensaram o convite do chefe tal e os outros guardiões tinham voltado junto com a família Shimon para Namimori.

Ainda fraco Mukuro vira-se para Chrome e diz:

- Vamos voltar Chrome – dizia sorrindo.

- Cl...aro Mukuro-sama – respondia sem jeito.

Chrome ajudava apoiando-o no ombro dela, pois estava fraco e ferido.

Quando chegavam a Kokuyo, foram recebidos por Ken e Chikusa.

- Mukuro você está bem? – perguntava Ken.

- Sim, só preciso descansar.

Chrome deixava Mukuro no quarto descansando depois de cuidar dos ferimentos de tal. Mas ele ouvira a conversa de Ken e Chrome depois que ela se retirou do quarto.

- É tudo sua culpa pelo o estado de Mukuro.

- É melhor vocês pararem, Mukuro quer descansar – dizia Chikusa.

- Eu..eu pedi para ele não ir à batalha, mas ele não ouviu e foi para me salvar.

- Ahm...você só causa problemas garota – depois disso Ken se virava contra ela deixando-a sozinha. Ela olhava para a porta do quarto onde estava Rokudo e dizia para si mesma:

- Arigatô, Mukuro-sama – sorria levemente corada.

Mukuro depois disso sorria e caia no sono. Já de noite ele acordava, mas ainda um pouco fraco. Dirigia-se até a porta do quarto abrindo-a procurando por Chrome, que logo depois passava por ele.

- Chrome venha aqui – falava lentamente.

- Hai Mukuro-sama – ia em direção a ele.

- Entre – Segurava a porta enquanto ela passava e depois a trancou.

- M-Mukuro-sama...porque trancou? – dizia ela corada.

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele chegava pero dela sorrindo.

- Não quero que ninguém nos incomode.

Ela desviava o olhar, ainda corada.

- Desculpe pela a luta, não pud...- Mukuro colocava o dedo indicador na boca com menção dela parar.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo minha querida Chrome foi minha falha – a olhava nos olhos dela sorrindo – não precise se desculpar e sente-se Chrome.

Ela fazia o que o outro pedia e tal sentava-se ao lado dela com um doce sorrindo e Chrome estava sem jeito.

- Chrome...quando não pude me comunicar-me com você, por causa da barreira de Daemon fiquei muito preocupado.

Ela estava sem reação não sabia o que falaria para ele, mas começava a olhá-lo mesmo um pouco corada.

- Mukuro-sama...eu fiquei muito preocupada pois Daemon contou-me seu plano e por isso pedi para você não viesse me resgatar.

- Ch-rome – surpreso logo sorrindo para ela – T-tem algo que tenho o que lhe contar – desviava o olhar um pouco.

- O que foi Mukuro-sama? – aproximava-se dele.

Ele sabia que seria mais seguro para ela, caso ficasse perto de Sawada e não dele tinha que treinar Fran e havia possibilidade dela se machucar. Mas uma dor corroê-lo-ia por dentro não suportava o fato de Chrome estar longe.

- Nagi..ah um tempo... – criava coragem para dizer – eu...eu gosto de você.

Os olhos de Chrome enchiam d' água, surpreendida pela declaração de Rokudo, tal vira para ela sorrindo de modo dócil.

- Oh não chore querida – secava as possíveis lagrimas e depois acariciava-a no rosto. Ela ficava corada, mas fitava os olhos de Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sa..ma.

- Psiu.. – dizia ele sorrindo segurando o queixo dela logo selando os lábios dela num beijo demorado.

E assim ficaram os dois abraçados ela no ombro dele, Mukuro a observava enquanto ela sorria não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Sentia-se segura abraçada nele.

- Mukuro.. eu..tambem...gosto de você – acanhava-se.

- Não precisa ter vergonha Chrome eu estarei sempre contigo.

Ela selava os lábios dele com um selinho. E depois dizia:

- Eu...posso dormir aqui? – estava novamente corada.

- Sim Chrome – sorria docemente.

Mukuro se ajeitava e ela deitava com ele sendo protegida o tempo todo no ombro dele. Trouxe a coberta junto dela para que o frio não atacasse o casal. Rokudo observava-a o tempo todo, Chrome parecia um anjo dormindo, e a beijava na testa. Às vezes cochilava, mas na alvorada despertara, ajeitando-a sem que acordasse e escrevia um bilhete para Chrome.

_"Minha querida Chrome_

_Sei que isso é muito repentino, mas estou pensando no melhor possível para você e deva partir para junto de Sawada. O uniforme está em cima da cadeira e sua matricula feita. _

_Irei te procurar. Me desculpe, te amo minha querida._

_ Rokudo Mukuro"_

Colocava o uniforme em cima da cadeira que havia no quarto e preparava um café da manhã para ela, assim terminado colocou em cima da cama perto do bilhete e a olhava pela última vez dormindo antes de sair para treinar Fran. Selou os lábios dela e pensou "Quem sabe num futuro próximo ficaremos juntos, minha Chrome", ela sorria parecendo ouvir-lo. Mukuro saia, pois estava atrasado.

Chrome acordava algum tempo depois leu o bilhete chorando e o café da manhã ela comia rápido, ainda dava tempo de chegar a tempo no colégio.

Procurou Mukuro, mas sem resposta e caminhava em direção do colégio de Namimori, frustrada.

_"O que me dava esperança foi as palavras de Mukuro-sama e sonho em um dia que poderíamos ficar juntos" _

FIM

* * *

><p><em>Omake (inspirado no mangá 364)<em>

Mukuro colocava os fones e lia uma revista enquanto Fran "treinava" e brincava com Verde. A música era romântica e fazia-o lembrar de Chrome e de seu sentimento por ela.

Espero que tenham gostado e

Reviews deixa autores felizes ^^


End file.
